Henry
Henry is a big engine who the Main Line, mostly pulling goods trains. Bio Henry was the first engine Thomas met when he first arrived. Unlike, Gordon and James, Henry was a kind engine and welcomed Thomas to their railway. Even so, Henry showed that he could be as stubborn as the other big engines. Thomas left to run his new branch line, leaving the big engines to fetch their own trains. Henry, along with Gordon and James, thought they were too important to fetch their own trains. One day, Henry had to inspect a blocked tunnel with some workmen. To Henry's surprise, a huge elephant was inside, blocking the line. It had escaped from the circus. The elephant was given some water to drink, but Henry let off steam, frightening the elephant. The elephant sprayed water and soaked poor Henry. Henry was furious to have been humilated by an animal and decided to go on strike with Gordon and James. This backfired on the three engines as they were soon shut up in the shed for a few days, while Thomas and Edward ran the line with a new engine named Percy. Later, Henry suffered boiler issues, so Emily was called help with his goods work. Henry was worried that he might be replaced, and even more so when he broke down on the line causing Emily to come to his aid. Later, Emily burst her safety valve and stopped in the middle of the Main Line. Luckily, Henry came to help and shunted her and her train up to the Junction. Sir Topham Hatt was very proud of Henry and sent him to the Works for repairs and a new coat of paint. Personality Henry is a long, fast engine. He has a thoroughbred look, and like all thoroughbreds, tends to be somewhat highly strung and prone to illness. Henry works on the Main Line with Gordon and James. Unlike those two, however, Henry is a much kinder engine, even if he can fall ill sometimes. But no matter what, Henry is a very determined engine, and sympathetically driven, he'll give any engine a run for its money. Livery Henry is painted in the North Western Railway’s green with red lining and a yellow number three on his tender. Appearances * Season 1 - A Really Useful Engine, Elephants and Bootlaces, Cheeky Little Percy, Percy in the Dark, Thomas to the Rescue, James’ Sticky Situation (does not speak), Problems for Henry, Percy, Edward and the Icy Rails (cameo) The Trouble with Cows, James’ Mucky Friend (cameo), Thomas, Gordon and the Race, Percy’s Post (mentioned) * Shorts - Thomas Takes Directions (cameo), Helpful Edward (cameo) * Music Videos - Surprises, James the Really Splendid Engine, Rules and Regulations Voice Actors * LittleBlueTrain67 (Episodes 1-4, 6) * Brandon Polley (Episode 5 onwards, minus 6) Trivia * Henry is one of the few characters to go through a major model change, alongside Edward, Annie and Clarabel. Category:Steam Engines Category:Main Characters Category:Tender Engines Category:The Main Line Category:Characters Category:North Western Railway